


Magia miłosierdzia

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: 2m3d, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwóch małych z trzema dużymi, Healing, Kurt jest kapłanem Shallyi, M/M, Meet-Cute, Thronri zabójcą trolli, jak i pewnie kanon Warhammera, tak trochę, zarówno jeśli chodzi o kanon 2m3d
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Ile razy jeden zabójca trolli może przyjść do tej samej świątyni i trafić na tego samego kapłana Shallyi? Na pewno zbyt wiele (według Kurta).
Relationships: Kurt Halstein/Thronri Gimgonson
Kudos: 1





	Magia miłosierdzia

Młody kapłan Shallyi uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc że mógł pomóc kolejnej osobie. To nie była prosta praca, ale zwykle dawała chociaż częściową satysfakcję. Może też, po spędzonych w świątyni latach przyzwyczaił się już całkowicie do tego, że jego życie tak właśnie powinno wyglądać. Gdy tu trafił, był tylko przestraszonym dzieckiem, wysłanym w to miejsce przez Aponimusa Gebauera. Wtedy nie rozumiał dlaczego wuj postanowił rozdzielić jego i Gieselbrechta, tego drugiego umieszczając w Kolegium Śmierci. Dalej nie rozumiał, ponieważ nie była to sprawa, którą magister cienia postanowił kiedykolwiek wytłumaczyć. Może miała to jakiś głębszy sens. Może był to kolejny dziwny żart, a może zupełny przypadek. Niezależnie od tego, Kurt aktualnie już nie uznawał tej decyzji za złą. Obaj radzili sobie całkiem nieźle tam gdzie aktualnie byli i nie było powodów by tego zmieniać.

– Ej, ty. Jesteś kapłanem? 

W pierwszym momencie Kurt nie miał pojęcia, kto to powiedział. Oczywiście wokół jak zwykle było dużo osób, i większość z nich całkiem często się odzywała. Jednak ten głos był głośniejszy od większości biedaków. Bardziej zdecydowany. I najwyraźniej należał do stojącego przed nim krasnoluda. W dodatku nie takiego zwykłego krasnoluda, bo po jego pofarbowanym irokezie kapłan łatwo rozpoznał, że przyszedł do niego zabójca trolli. Dodatkowo, przez to że był on również ubrany jak na jego profesję przystało (czyli w połowie rozebrany), każdy powinien być także w stwierdzić, że był on ranny. Nie bardzo poważnie, nie na tyle by właśnie się wykrwawiał, jednak tak, że przydałoby się by ktoś mu pomógł.

– Tak. – potwierdził Kurt. Nie było po co marnować czasu, nie miał go zbyt wiele – Potrzebujesz pomocy? 

– To chyba widać. Mam czym zapłacić, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Sięgnął do kieszeni po kilka monet. Nie, żeby kapłanowi zależało najbardziej akurat na tym, ale wsparcie dla świątyni zawsze było potrzebne.   
Kurt pochylił się nad krasnoludem i wypowiadając cicho słowa modlitwy skierowanej do swojej bogini położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Poczuł pod swoimi palcami jego pokrytą tatuażami, twardą skórę i znajdujące się pod nią mięśnie. Większość chorych jaka tu trafiła była bardziej wychudzona i pozbawiona umięśnienia, więc to była jakaś odmiana. Całkiem miła odmiana. Znaczy byłaby, gdyby obok nie znajdywała się wymagająca wyleczenia rana. A on byłby w jakimkolwiek stopniu zainteresowany dotykaniem jakichś krasnoludów. 

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Tym razem nie poczuł delikatnego ciepła przechodzącego przez jego skórę, gdy wypełniał jej wolę. Rana nie znikła, nawet się nie zmniejszyła. Zabójca trolli popatrzył na wciąż znajdującą się na nim dłoń, a następnie i na całą resztę kapłana. 

– Nie działa? – upewnił się, nie wiedząc właściwie jak powinny działać takie błogosławieństwa. Jednak brak tej wiedzy nie przeszkadzał w tym, by czuł się dokładnie tak samo jak do tej chwili.   
Kurt odsunął rękę. Lepiej było nie próbować próśb jeszcze raz, skoro za pierwszym nie zadziałało. Jeśli Shallyia nie zesłała na niego swojej łaski, musiała mieć jakiś powód. Lub była bardzo zajęta czymś innym, więc też lepiej było nie przeszkadzać. 

– Poczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz wrócę. – Jeśli modlitwa nie działała trzeba było skorzystać w bardziej klasycznych i dostępnych sposobów, jednak to wymagało przyniesienia bandaży. Krasnolud i tak nigdzie bez leczenia nie zamierzał się wybierać.

Kapłan zebrał wszystkie potrzebne mu przybory i wrócił do swojego pacjenta. Teraz już nic nie powinno mu przeszkodzić i dalej niepotrzebnie przedłużać cały proces. 

– Jak się nazywasz? – spytał krasnolud, gdy Kurt zaczął go opatrywać. 

– Kurt.

– A ja Thronri. Od dawna jesteś kapłanem?

– Nie. Ale w świątyni mieszkam przez… prawie połowę mojego życia? Tylko dostanie święceń trochę zajmuje. – Nikt nie trafiłby tu i nie otrzymał ich w trzy miesiące, nie, to wymagało wielu przygotowań. Jednak jemu, nie tak dawno temu udało się już zakończyć nauki i teraz mógł w pełni zajmować się pracą i pomocą potrzebującym.

– A te błogosławieństwa działały wcześniej?

– Zwykle tak. 

Był zbyt skupiony na zakładaniu opatrunku, żeby bardziej przejmować się rozmową. Poza tym, nie widział powodów żeby się w nią angażować. Widział go prawdopodobnie pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu, tylko przez te kilka minut, szczególnie że nie zamierzał utrzymywać kontaktu z kimś takim. To, czym zajmowali się w życiu było od siebie zbyt odległe, by mógł wyobrazić sobie jak zgadzają się ze sobą w większości kwestii.

– To czemu teraz nie?

– Nie wiem.

– Wasza bogini mnie nie lubi, bo jestem zabójcą trolli?

– Jest miłosierna dla wszystkich. To nie powinien być powód. 

– Więc co? Ty mnie nie lubisz?

– Skończyłem. – poinformował. Pytanie wolał zignorować, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. I nawet nie miał żadnej opinii na jego temat, poza tym, że jak wiele krasnoludów trafił na nienajlepszą życiową ścieżkę. I najwyraźniej nie mógł wytrzymać nawet chwili bez odzywania się do niego.

Wyglądało to na całkiem dobrze opatrzoną ranę, teraz Thronri nie powinien mieć żadnych problemów z zabijaniem czy czymkolwiek innym. Kurt wyciągnął rękę po zapłatę za pomoc, a gdy ją otrzymał, wrócił do zajmowania się swoimi kolejnymi obowiązkami, nawet nie żegnając się z zabójcą trolli.

Następny dzień z początku wydawał się nie różnić niczym od wszystkich poprzednich. Mniej więcej aż do momentu, w którym jedna ze znanych mu kapłanek, nie powiedziała, że ktoś go szuka. Spodziewał się, że może to być Gieslbrecht, który akurat czegoś od niego potrzebował, bo kto inny miałby to być? Poza nim zwykle rozmawiał jedynie z innymi sługami Shallyi, a oni raczej nie potrzebowali specjalnie go wzywać. Jednak osobą, którą zobaczył wcale nie był czarodziej, a krasnolud. Thronri. Dokładnie tan sam co wczoraj.

– Ty mnie szukałeś? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. Nawet nie wyglądało na to, by miał on jakiekolwiek nowe rany wymagające wyleczenia. 

– Byłem w pobliżu, więc chciałem sprawdzić czy moja rana dobrze się goi. 

– Aż tak cię to obchodzi?

– Muszę zginąć w walce, głupio by było gdybym zmarł przez zakażenie w ranie.

– I potrzebowałeś znaleźć akurat mnie? Każdy kapłan tu mógłby to zrobić.

Na pewno mogło zrobić to także całkiem sporo ludzi, którzy nie byli kapłanami. Nawet sam Thronri raczej widział na tyle dobrze, by móc zobaczyć czy wszystko wyglądało w porządku, na pewno nie było to jego pierwsze zranienie w życiu. 

– Ciebie już znam. – uśmiechnął się.

Skoro już naprawdę obaj tu byli, to tak, mógł to sprawdzić. I zobaczyć że wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno, ponieważ jego poprzedni opatrunek był wystarczająco dobry, by zabezpieczyć ranę przed wszystkim, co mogłoby się do niej dostać. 

– Shallya dalej cię nie słucha? – spytał Thronri, widząc że kapłan od razu przeszedł do nałożenia nowych bandaży, bez tej części z modlitwą. A może tak naprawdę to nigdy nie działało?

– Modliłem się do niej i wszystko było w porządku. – I poprzedniego wieczora i tego poranka, i nie czuł się inaczej niż zwykle. Był pewny, że bogini go wysłuchuje, wtedy musiał być tylko jakiś zły moment.   
– Ale nie próbujesz już błogosławieństw na mnie?

– To ci wystarczy. Nie musisz tu codziennie wracać. Są bardziej potrzebujący niż ty. 

– Już nie będę, nie zamierzam siedzieć w tym mieście bez końca. Tu i tak nie ma nic, z czym mógłbym się bić.

– Cieszę się. – Co właściwie powinno się mówić zabójcom trolli? „Mam nadzieję, że zginiesz”? To zdecydowanie nie brzmiało dobrze. Nie jak coś, co mógłby powiedzieć jako kapłan Shallyi, nawet jeśli naprawdę wolałby już go nie widzieć. Zakończył opatrywanie go i rozeszli się w swoją stronę, dokładnie tak samo jak i poprzedniego dnia. 

Powiedzenie, że nie musi już tu wracać najwyraźniej zadziałało. Następnego dnia Thronri nie wrócił. Ani kolejnego. Kurt nawet momentami zastanawiał się, czy jednak nagle krasnolud się nie pojawi. Jednak najwyraźniej dwie krótkie wizyty miały być wszystkim, a później życia ich obu mogły podążać swoimi, odległymi od siebie ścieżkami. 

Tak było może przez tydzień. Kolejnego dnia wrócił. Tym razem znów był ranny, bardziej niż za tym pierwszym. Kurt był akurat niedaleko wejścia do świątyni, jakieś przeczucie powiedziało mu akurat, że tam właśnie powinien podejść. Jakiś głos w głowie, który powiedział mu, że tam będzie potrzebny. Shallya? Jego własny umysł? Nie ważne, ważne było to, że trafił na krwawiącego krasnoluda, zanim zrobił to ktokolwiek inny.

Tym razem nie myślał, że to bez sensu, teraz naprawdę wyglądał jakby ktoś powinien go opatrzyć. A on nawet miał przy sobie potrzebne do tego rzeczy, które ostatnio nosił przy sobie praktycznie cały czas. Na wypadek gdyby Shallya akurat go nie słuchała, a ktoś naprawdę potrzebował jego pomocy. 

– Cześć. To znowu ty. – Było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Thronri powiedział, widząc że po raz kolejny trafił na tego samego kapłana. 

– A to znowu ty.

– Czekałeś na mnie?

– Nie. Nie miałeś wyjechać z miasta?

– Wyjechałem. Ale tam nikt by mnie nie wyleczył. Przynajmniej nie tak dobrze jak tutaj.

– Na pewno znalazłbyś szybciej jakichś medyków. Chyba, że chciałeś znowu zobaczyć się ze mną. 

– Może.

– I nie miałeś zginąć w walce? Nie udało się jeszcze?

– Potrzebuję czegoś większego. Tego zabiłem zanim on dał radę.

– A to co było?

– Wilkołak. Widziałeś kiedyś takiego?

– Nie w przemienionej postaci. Ugryzł cię?

Jeśli tak, to było źle. Czasem przychodziły do świątyni osoby, którym się to przytrafiło i najczęściej kończyło się to zamienieniem w taką samą bestię, jak ta która ich zaatakowała. Czasami zdarzał się cud i wszystko było w porządku. Zwykle jednak nie. 

\- Nie, tylko podrapał. Nie zmienię się w takiego.

Nie był do końca pewny czy tak naprawdę było. Całkiem możliwe że nie, ale póki nic się nie działo się nic strasznego, to można było myśleć, że tak pozostanie. A nawet jeśli coś miało się stać, to czy kapłan mógłby temu zapobiec? Leczył całkiem nieźle, ale zwykłe leczenie raczej nie wystarczało by zatrzymać czyjąś przemianę w wilkołaka. 

– Na pewno?

– Martwisz się? Mogę przyjść jutro i sprawdzisz, czy dalej nie jestem wilkołakiem.

Właściwie teraz Thronri też zaczynał się nieco martwić. Nie żeby zamierzał to w jakikolwiek sposób okazywać, ale po raz pierwszy o tym pomyślał. I nie chciał dalej o tym myśleć. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby że mogliby porozmawiać jeszcze chwilę, co brzmiało jak lepsza opcja niż opuszczanie tego budynku i wracanie do zwykłego życia zabójcy trolli, który nawet nie miał w pobliżu żadnego trolla, Kurt zakończył swoją pracę. 

– Zdecydowanie za bardzo lubisz tu przychodzić. – stwierdził kapłan, odbierając kilka monet, które tego dnia postanowił dać mu Thronri. Pewnie istniały tańsze rozwiązania, ale skoro sam się na to decydował, to najwyraźniej chciał to robić. – A teraz.. i tak za długo z tobą rozmawiam, nie mam na to czasu. 

Tym razem powrót Thronriego był bardziej spodziewany. Może nie całkowicie, ale Kurt nie poczuł się zdziwiony, gdy usłyszał, że jest przez kogoś poszukiwany. I nawet nie czuł, że wcale nie chce się z nim widzieć. Na tym etapie zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że jego obecność tutaj zaczyna się stawać jakimś bardziej stałym elementem niż pojedyncze pojawienia się większości innych osób. 

– I jak, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Kurt, wyciągając bandaże i inny ekwipunek. Teraz Thronri nawet nie musiał pytać o sprawdzenie, czy jego rana wygląda w porządku, robił to sam, ponieważ chciał to zrobić. 

– Na razie tak. Ale... co jeśli jednak mnie ugryzł?

– Może nic, czasem nic się dzieje. Ale dowiesz się podczas pełni.

– Da się coś z tym zrobić?

– Chyba można zacząć to kontrolować. Jakoś. Nie znam się na tym za bardzo, mogę spróbować spytać się kogoś kto może więcej wiedzieć.

– Ale nie da się z tego całkiem wyleczyć?

– Nie słyszałem nigdy o takim przypadku. Może to możliwe. Możemy pomodlić się do Shallyi, ona na pewno może pomóc.

Thronri nie był do końca przekonany. Wciąż, jedyny raz, gdy ktoś próbował zesłać na niego jakąkolwiek łaskę tej bogini, nic się nie stało. Jednak nie zaszkodziło spróbować, nawet jeśli ona zamierzała go zupełnie ignorować, to zwrócenie się do niej nie mogło także nic pogorszyć. Zgodził się więc na tą propozycję. Nie poczuł w trakcie modlitwy nic specjalnego, Kurt zresztą też nie. Zadziałało? Nie? Żaden z nich nie potrafił tego na pewno stwierdzić, szczególnie że nawet nie byli pewni, czy krasnolud w ogóle miał się przemienić w wilczą hybrydę. 

– Gdyby coś się działo, to ja jestem tu przez prawie cały czas. – To było głupie, gdyby Thronri zmienił się w wilkołaka, to i tak nie mógłby tu przyjść. To było mimo to jedyne, co umiał powiedzieć, nim po raz kolejny uznał, że czas już na powrót do dalszej pracy. 

Kolejnego dnia właściwie Kurt już czekał na Thronriego. Nie, żeby mu specjalnie zależało na jego przyjściu, ale mimo wszystko zabójca trolli różnił się na tyle od wszystkich kapłanów (czy raczej w zdecydowanej większości kapłanek) z którymi spędzał większość czasu, że spotykanie go było całkiem interesujące. Zaczynał myśleć o nim, mimo że zupełnie tego nie planował. Nie widział powodu dla którego tak miało być, jedynie odciągało go to od ważniejszych spraw. Ale tak było.

Później wszystko szło według zwykłego rytmu zmieniania bandaży chorym.

– Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć?

– Tylko tyle, że kapłani Urlyka może mogliby spróbować pomóc, ale nie wiem nic więcej. Możesz spytać się w ich świątyni.

– Może spróbuję. Później. Ale może nie ma takiej potrzeby, czuję się całkiem dobrze.

– Na pewno? Teraz, jak już zacząłem ci pomagać... wolałbym, żeby nic ci się nie stało.

Krasnolud chwycił kapłana za rękę. To z pewnością nie było coś, czego Kurt się spodziewał, najwyraźniej gdy tylko mógł przyzwyczaić się do samego pojawienia się zabójcy trolli, ten musiał wymyślić coś innego, by tylko wciąż go zaskakiwać. Nie zabrał jednak swojej dłoni, przynajmniej nie tak szybko jakby mógł to zrobić. Może tak naprawdę sam też chciał właśnie to zrobić, ale nie widział do tej pory okazji, dzięki której mogło się to naprawdę wydarzyć. 

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. – spróbował uspokoić go całkowicie krasnolud. Może nie były to najlepsze słowa, ale zawsze było to lepsze niż nic. 

– Jeśli tak uważasz... – To był już moment, w którym zdecydowanie powinien się oddalić, a przynajmniej przestać trzymać go za rękę, to nie było coś co cała świątynia powinna zobaczyć. – Muszę iść zająć się innymi. 

Zanim zdążył się oddalić, Thronri postanowił jeszcze się do niego odezwać. Ich spotkania były zdecydowanie zbyt krótkie, szczególnie jeśli ich większość ograniczała się tylko do leczenia go. 

– Czemu zawsze musisz od razu gdzieś iść? 

Kapłan zatrzymał się i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Czemu w ogóle się o to pytał, to było dość oczywiste. 

– Pracuję.

– A kiedy nie będziesz pracował?

– Wieczorem?

– Chciałbyś gdzieś wtedy pójść? Ze mną?

Tego Kurt również się nie spodziewał. Spotykanie się tutaj, w mniej lub bardziej ściśle połączonych z leczeniem celach było jednym, ale wychodzenie poza mury świątyni, po coś, było całkowicie inne. Niekoniecznie inne w zły sposób. Właściwie to Kurt nie widział żadnych powodów, dla których miałby tego nie robić, nie musiał być przecież dostępny dla potrzebujących dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, zasługiwał na przerwę. A pójście gdzieś z nim? Co Thronri mógł chcieć robić? Kurt miał jakieś wyobrażenia na temat tego, czym takie krasnoludy takie jak on mogły zajmować się w wolnym czasie, ale nie miał pojęcia czy cokolwiek z tego było prawdą. Cóż, najwyraźniej przyszedł czas by się przekonać.

– Może jutro.

– To przyjdę wtedy pod świątynię.

Pożegnali się ze sobą, zostawiając kapłana dalej niepewnego czego ma się spodziewać po ich jutrzejszym spotkaniu. Co to miało być? Towarzyskie wyjście w miejsca gdzie wychodzi się ze znajomymi? Randka? Randka? Nie, raczej nie. Chyba.

Cokolwiek to jednak było, Kurt uznał to za informację na tyle ważną, by tego samego dnia powiedzieć o niej Gieselbrechtowi. On wyglądał przede wszystkim, jakby nie rozumiał co właściwie jego kuzyn próbuje mu przekazać. Być może dlatego, że Kurt uznał, że przyznawanie się do tego, że idzie gdzieś akurat z zabójcą trolli nie było dobrym pomysłem. Ominął więc właściwie wszystkie szczegóły, zostawiając jedynie samą informację, że kolejnego wieczora ma gdzieś iść. I całkiem cieszy się z tego powodu. Może niekoniecznie cieszy. Dobrze, jednak tak. Cieszył się. I czarodziej także starał się cieszyć z tego powodu, mimo że wciąż zupełnie nie miał pojęcia o co tak naprawdę Kurtowi mogło chodzić.

Thronri, o godzinie gdy słońce zaczynało już zachodzić, pojawił się pod świątynią Shallyi, tym razem nie wchodząc do jej środka. Po jakimś czasie z jej wnętrza wyszedł Kurt, gotowy na spotkanie. 

– Gdzie pójdziemy?

– Do karczmy? Nie wiem gdzie indziej możemy iść. Chciałbyś iść gdzieś indziej?

– Nie, to w porządku. Nie wiem gdzie moglibyśmy iść, nie wychodzę ze świątyni jakoś szczególnie często, przynajmniej nie w takim sensie.

– Siedzisz tam cały czas? Nie nudzi ci się?

– Zwykle jest tam do całkiem zrobienia dużo rzeczy. A jeśli gdzieś idę, to zwykle spotkać się z moim kuzynem, Gieselbrechtem. Jest czarodziejem. A ty masz tu jakichś znajomych?

– Nie. Znaczy są osoby, z którymi rozmawiałem, jasne, ale to nikt specjalny.

– Nikogo innego nie zaprosiłbyś, żeby gdzieś z tobą poszedł?

– Raczej nie.

– Więc czemu mnie zaprosiłeś?

– Jesteś... uroczy. – odpowiedział Thronri, nie do końca wiedząc jak powinien to do końca określić. W kapłanie Shallyli było jednak coś wyjątkowego, nawet jeśli początkowo niekoniecznie chciało mu się z nim rozmawiać, to on czuł, że chce go poznać. Może nie był to poziom odpowiadający krasnoludom, ale przewyższający większość ludzi czy niziołków, o elfach nie wspominając.

Dotarli do jednej z wielu karcz w mieście, nie różniącej się zbytnio od większości z nich. W środku znajdowała się całkiem przeciętna jak na takie miejsce ilość ludzi, zajmujących się całkowicie normalnymi zajęciami.

Pojawienie się kapłana, ubranego w zwykłe kapłańskie białe szaty i krasnoluda z irokezem, do tego w tym samym momencie, spowodowało że kilka par oczu zwróciło się w ich stronę, jednak nie było to wydarzenie wystarczające by ktokolwiek zrobił cokolwiek poza tym.

Thronri zamówił ciemne piwo, a Kurt, nie wiedząc jak właściwie powinien się zachować, zrobił dokładnie to samo. Usiedli przy jednym z wolnych stolików, którymś z tych ustawionych bliżej boków sali. 

Później rozmawiali, po raz pierwszy bez potrzeby udania się w żadne inne miejsce, mieli tyle czasu ile tylko chcieli mieć i mgli powiedzieć o absolutnie wszystkim, co akurat uznali za warte powiedzenia. Ich ręce powoli zaczęły zbliżać się do siebie, aż do momentu w którym się zetknęły, powoli, naturalnie, tak żeby tego akurat nikt inny nie mógł zauważyć. Wszystko było miłe i całkiem spokojne, takie jak pewnie powinno być. 

Aż do pewnego momentu, gdy Thronri nagle przerwał mówienie, na moment zastygając bez ruchu, wyczuwając że coś się do niego zbliża. Jakieś uczucie, którego wcześniej nigdy nie miał okazji poczuć i które wydawało się czymś, czego miał nadzieję, nigdy nie doświadczyć.

– Coś się dzieje... coś złego. – powiedział, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, który przyniósł za sobą wrażenie, że wszystko w nim zaczęło się zmieniać.

To był moment, w którym Kurt uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę miało się zaraz wydarzyć. Że przyszedł moment, którego nadejścia obaj się obawiali, a zza okna do wnętrza karczmy dostawał się blask Morrslieba w pełni. Co miał zrobić? Nie był w stanie walczyć, a nawet gdyby mógł to zrobić i tak by się nie zdecydował. Schwytanie przemieniającego się wilkołaka także leżało poza zasięgiem jego możliwości, a proszenie o pomoc otaczających ich osób, tym samym narażając ich na niebezpieczeństwo, także nie wchodziło w grę. Mógł zrobić już tylko jedno. To, w czym jako kapłan powinien być najlepszy. Pomodlić się do Shallyi. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, by dotknąć Thronriego, tak samo jak stało się to podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Podobnie przymknąć oczy i zacząć wypowiadać po cichu słowa skierowane do bogini. Czuł, jak skóra krasnoluda staje się gorąca, jak coś pod nią zaczyna się zmieniać, wybrzuszać się, pokrywać gęstszymi włosami. Nie tylko on się zmieniał. Dłonie Kurta zaświeciły blaskiem, gdy poczuł, że dzieje się coś, co przeżywał już wcześniej, lecząc ludzi z pomocą swojej pani, jednak tym razem mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Siła, z którą przepłynęła przez niego zesłana moc, przyniosła ze sobą też spokój, który zaczął wypełniać jego umysł, zajmując strach który pojawił się, gdy zobaczył on, co dzieje się z zabójcą trolli. Jego spokój, w jakiś sposób przepłynął też na Thronriego, tak że Kurt wyczuł jak znajdująca się pod niego palcami skóra wraca do całkowicie normalnej formy, tak jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Otworzył oczy i napotkał wzrok krasnoluda, a poza tym, chyba każdego w karczmie, kto zdołał się zorientować, że właśnie dochodzi w niej do niecodziennych wydarzeń. Teraz już chyba każdy, kto był w pobliżu, patrzył się prosto na nich.

– Chodźmy stąd. – powiedział szybko kapłan, nie chcąc by ludzie, których uwagę już na siebie ściągnęli, zainteresowali się nimi jeszcze bardziej.

Thronri, wciąż w szoku po tym, co przed chwilą poczuł, zarówno przez rozpoczętą przemianę, jak i jej nagłe zakończenie, zgodził się na to bez słowa.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i odeszli kilka kroków od karczmy, nie wiedząc w którą stronę powinni się udać. Wokół było już całkiem ciemno, wszyscy znajdujący się na ulicy kierowali się w swoją własną stronę, nie przejmując się niczym, co robiła ich dwójka. Równie dobrze, przynajmniej chwilowo, mogli zostać właśnie tam gdzie stali. 

– Czyli... to zadziałało. Shallya postanowiła mnie uleczyć.

– Tak. Może o to jej chodziło? Wiedziała, że jeśli od razu odesłałbym cię tym pierwszym razem, nie wróciłbyś do świątyni i teraz... zmieniłbyś się w wilkołaka.

– Cieszę się, że tak się nie stało. I że cię spotkałem. 

Przez moment milczeli, patrząc się na siebie. To wyglądało jakby spełnili swój wspólny cel, jakby wszystko co działo się przez poprzednie dni, zostało doprowadzone do końca. Jednak żaden z nich nie chciał, żeby tak miało być, by miało to zakończyć ich znajomość. To mógł być początek, Kurt i tak miał wyruszyć w podróż by szerzyć wiarę poza Alfdorfem, a Thronri wrócić do swoich celów, zamiast siedzieć w mieście, w którym zwykle nie trafiały się wystarczające niebezpieczeństwa.

Wiele jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć. Na przykład w tej właśnie chwili, gdy Kurt pochylił się w stronę Thronriego, a on go pocałował. Kapłan odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, zupełnie jakby właśnie na to czekał.   
Po tym, co stało się wcześniej, wydawało się to być całkiem normalną i przewidywalną czynnością. Może nie do końca. Ale przynajmniej z pewnością przyjemniejszą niż próby ratowania kogoś przed zamianą w wilkołaka.


End file.
